Wedding Party
by marauders'-cat
Summary: Lily and James' wedding reception. Includes Maraudering mayhem - electric slide anyone? - as well as some friendship d&m-ing between Lily and Sirius. Lily x James. Major Fluffiness!


**A/N: This story is meant to show the relationship that formed between Lily and Sirius. My headcannon is that they ended up being as close as James and Sirius, and that they loved each other like siblings. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**If anyone could come up with a better title for this fic I would be truly grateful!**

**Wedding Party**

Lily takes a seat at an empty table puffing slightly from dancing so much. Her cheeks are flushed with happiness and contentment. Her hair is tied back in an impromptu bun, after getting it in her eyes and mouth while dancing, and she fixes it more tightly while looking at the people around her. She watches James spin her mother round the dance floor, a grin permanently fixed on their faces. Sirius is dancing with James' Mother, who hasn't smiled since the death of her husband. While Peter is dancing wildly with one of Lily's cousins, and Remus is talking animatedly with her Father. The music is upbeat and everywhere she looks she can see the people she loves having a good time.

Her heart falls slightly at the memory of her older sister leaving only five minutes after the ceremony ended, but at least she came. Lily bobs her head to the music and grins at the sight of Marlene and Dan McKinnon laughing ridiculously at something the Prewett brothers said. Surveying the large sized room she sees Edgar Bones sitting with Emmeline and Doracas across the room, all three of them engaged in an animated conversation with much laughing and face pulling. Dumbledore and McGonagall are chatting near the food table with smiles lighting up their aged faces.

Lily laughs as she watches James gracefully swap partners with Sirius, her mother now dancing with Sirius – who has decided that he ought teach her how to do the "Sprinkler" to the delight of Mrs. Evans. James talks quietly with his mother while they dance, and Lily can see the proud smile form on Sophie's face. Lily catches James' eye for a moment and he smiles at her with adoration and Lily can't help but feel the same expression pull at her face. They both look away at the sound of cheering coming from where Sirius and Mrs. Evans were dancing only to see the Prewett brothers doing the worm while Lily's mum claps along with various other guests.

James walks over to them and holds out his hands to help both twins off the floor. He then gestures wildly for Remus and Peter to come over to where he was standing next to Sirius. Lily watches with bemusement as the Marauders quickly huddle together, sharing a quick conversation to which Remus responds by rolling his eyes and then shooting Lily a 'these idiots' look, making her laugh. They form a line and people come closer to watch the spectacle as all four Marauders start doing the electric slide. Lily bursts out laughing as more people join them, including her former headmaster – who's eyes twinkle with mirth as he stands next to Dan. Remus breaks ranks between James and Peter to hurry towards Lily.

"Come on Lily!" He yells over the noise of the music. "If I have to make a fool of my self then you do to." Remus grins pulling her onto the dance floor by her hand. She shakes her head at him, but steps into the dance easily. Situated between Remus and Doracas, Lily dances until the song ends, when she pecks Remus lightly on the cheek and then retires back to her former position.

A slow song comes on and Lily watches her friends pair up into their respective couples, a small smile on her face. So much love in such a dark time for witches, wizards and muggles alike. It was at weddings and celebrations that everyone was allowed to smile and actually let themselves be happy, even if only for a short while.

"Well Potter, having fun?" A familiar figure drops down into the seat next to her and Lily turns her head to beam at Sirius.

"You're going to call me that from now on, aren't you?" She says, leaning back slightly and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yep, pretty much. It might get a bit confusing when James is around but we'll get round it." He says, and Lily can hear the happiness in his voice. He takes a deep breath and she can feel his shoulder move under her head.

"I never thought I'd be here." Lily says, looking across the dance floor at James who decided to slow dance with Remus, much to her Dad's amusement. Remus lets in and starts nervously dancing until James takes his hand and does a spin causing Remus to laugh. They start getting into it and several couples stop to watch the two friends.

"What, watching Pete dance normally? Yeah me neither." Sirius replies. Lily slaps his arm playfully.

"I mean. I just got married to James Potter." She says.

"Yeah, I was there, remember? Best Man over here."

"Oh, shut up Sirius." She says, rolling her eyes. "I never thought this would be how it all ended."

"I did, except for the ending bit. Dear Mrs. Potter this is only the beginning." Sirius says, suddenly standing up. Lily smiles up at him.

"I know I just. This is the _best_ day of my life." Lily says, taking Sirius' hand in hers. "I love you Sirius Black, and I'm glad to be part of your family."

"Um, not to ruin the moment Potter, but you married James. Not me." He says, raising an eyebrow and giving Lily a have-you-had-too-much-to-drink-or-are-you-high look. Lily stands up and smiles warmly at him.

"Yeah, I know. But you are his brother, and now you are my brother. And I love you Sirius Black, even though you are a tremendous drama queen." Lily says, and then throwing her arms round his neck and hugging him tightly. Sirius returns the hug after a moment.

"I love you too Lily." He replies, his voice slightly choked. They pull back after a moment and Lily wipes away a lone tear and laughs.

"I believe you owe me a dance Padfoot." She laughs and takes Sirius' hand again, dragging him to the dance floor.

"Quite right Potter." Sirius says, following Lily back to the dance floor.

Sirius takes one of her hands in his and Lily gently places the other on her shoulder while his rest on her waist. He spins her round the dance floor with so much more grace than anyone else around them, one of the few pureblood traditions built into him that he actually takes pride in. Sirius Black can dance like a pro. Lily giggles as she steps on his toes every so often making him dramatically hobble for a couple of steps before dancing properly again.

"Excuse me mate, my I cut in?" A smooth voice asks. Sirius comes to a halt and swiftly bows to Lily, who giggles and curtsies back. He then grins at her.

"Of course Prongs." Sirius replies, backing away from the couple, giving Lily a wink and James a friendly slap on the back. James shakes his head in hilarity and turns to smile at Lily. He takes her hand and spins her into his embrace, where she wraps her arms round his neck and he pulls her close to him.

"Having fun Mrs. Potter?" James asks as they sway on the spot, to the slow song currently playing.

"Why, yes I am Mr. Potter." She responds, resting her head on his chest and sighing with contentment, a happy smile playing on her face.

"Good." James says, kissing her on the top of the head and continuing to sway on the spot.

It truly was a magical night with all their friends and one that Lily never forgot, often reminiscing about the party when times were darkest. She had finally married the one person in the world she loved above all others, and adopted three brothers at the very same time, which included a best friend who would have died to protect her and her husband.


End file.
